1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-seat folding chair, and in particular to a high-seat folding chair having a footrest.
2. The Prior Arts
Bar stools are usually used to sit by a bar table. The bar stools may include a single leg or multiple legs to support the seat and the leg has a length larger than that of the conventional chairs. The bar stool may also have a footrest on which a user may place the feet for comfortable sitting.
Due to the footrest, the conventional bar stool usually adopts a round design. In other words, the seat has a circular shape and the footrest is also circular. As a result, the conventional bar stool cannot be folded. Thus, it is inconvenient to store when it is not in use.